Aimer, c'est souffrir
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Aimer, c'est souffrir. Aimer, c'est accepter de souffrir. Avec joie". Lucrezia est dévastée en croisant le regard de son frère le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble. Tout ce qu'elle espérait voir en lui y est absent. Il fuit, encore... Scène de l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 aux yeux de Cesare et Lucrezia.


**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Me revoilà - vite, cette fois ! - pour un nouvel OS sur The Borgias, fraîchement écrit, sur une scène que j'aime tout particulièrement dans la saison 3, la fameuse scène du "lendemain" de la nuit de noces de Cesare et Lucrezia, quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs... J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, perso j'en suis assez fière pour une fois, surtout du point de vue de Lucrezia dans lequel je me suis vraiment éclatée ! Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous et je croise les doigts, toujours ! :D****  
><strong>

**Bises et à très vite, Roza-Maria :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review sur « Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia » : **Coucou Aline ! Merci encore pour ta si gentille review, merci vraiment, elle me fait chaud au cœur, comme à chaque fois ! Eh bien je suis vraiment ravie que mes OS te plaisent à ce point, ça me flatte :D c'est vrai qu'il y'en à vraiment peu en français et c'est triste, pour une si belle série ! Alors je suis d'accord sur absolument tout ce que tu viens de dire ! Cesare indique clairement que les choses ne sont plus comme avant et Lucrezia perd son pilier, son roc. Elle est perdue. Et c'est quand Alfonso la rejette qu'elle prend la décision de ne plus laisser Cesare fuir, alors qu'il vient de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de construire.

* * *

><p>De rien, je trouvais aussi que c'était un vide dans la série, alors j'ai décidée de l'écrire pour le combler un peu :D Eh eh comme tu peux le voir, je l'ai fais dans ce nouveau OS, qui, j'espère, te plaira autant que le premier ! :D<p>

Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et me motive, et à très bientôt !

- Alors, Rome est à nouveaux rempli de cardinaux, déclara Cesare à son père d'un ton amusé.

Lui et le pape marchait dans le couloir principal du palais apostolique. Il avait retrouvé son père très tôt ce matin là, pressé de s'occuper des affaires d'état. Cesare avait espéré que cela lui changerait les idées. Il faisait tout pour, en tout cas. Mais cela ne lui était pas d'une très grande aide pour le moment. Les images de la nuit précédente repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le tourmentant.

Cesare ferma les yeux quelques secondes et tacha de penser à autres choses. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. La sélection des nouveaux cardinaux avait enfin eu lieu et Cesare n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être envahi par un sentiment de profonde satisfaction en regardant les jeunes « recrues » du Vatican et de ne plus en faire partie. Cette vie n'avait jamais été pour lui.

- De cardinaux loyaux, précisa Rodrigo, quand le jardin est envahi de mauvaises herbes, mieux vaut le brûler entièrement et planter à nouveaux.

« Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à tout brûler à nouveau » pensa Cesare. Leur famille s'était beaucoup d'ennemis en détroussant plus de la moitié du collège des cardinaux, surtout parmi les plus grandes familles de Rome. Il était bon de mettre des personnes loyales au Vatican. Mais le resterait-elles ? Aucun homme n'était incorruptible. Et aucun de ses cardinaux ne devait être préparé à cela. Que des amateurs. Ils pourraient certes rester inoffensifs, avec un peu de chance, mais ils ne leur serviraient pas non plus à grand-chose. Et si ils devenaient comme les cardinaux précédents, tout cela n'aura servi à rien.

- Sont-ils compétents, l'un d'entre eux au moins connaît-il ses devoirs ? Interrogea Cesare.

- Leur seul devoir, c'est la loyauté envers nous, s'exclama le Saint-Père en s'arrêtant brièvement. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure.

Peut-être bien, après tout. D'une manière où d'une autre, ils devrait s'en préoccuper le moment venu. Pour l'instant, d'autres affaires les appelaient encore. Il commençait à avoir hâte de quitter Rome pour la France. L'inactivité commençait à le peser. Caterina Sforza avait quitter Rome dès la fin du mariage, bien sur, et ses espions lui avait rapporté que Baglioni, Vitelli, les frères Orsini et Colonna avait eux aussi quitté la Cité Eternelle. Les rapaces se rapprochaient les uns des autres afin de mieux fondre sur leur proie. Ils ne devait pas rester trop longtemps sans rien faire au risque de voir Caterina Sforza prendre l'avantage, et cela, Cesare ne pouvait le tolérer. Oh oui, il irait en France. Si cette idée ne l'avait pas réjouie tout d'abord, aujourd'hui il en voyait les avantages immenses qu'il pourrait en retirer. La France, cette éternelle ennemie de Rome, allait devenir leur alliée la plus puissante. Et la plus rentable, il y veillerait. Bientôt, il s'en irait. Et peut-être que sur les terres françaises, il parviendrait à oublier le péché qu'il avait commis. Qu'_ils _avaient commis… Pas maintenant. Il y a trop d'affaires en cours.

- Père, l'ambassadeur de Venise, rappela Cesare à son père tandis qu'ils reprirent leurs marches.

Rodrigo soupira d'agacement et leva les bras d'impuissance :

- Mais que nous veut Venise ? Marmonna-t-il, exaspéré.

- Une audience, il patiente depuis trois jours, répondit Cesare avec un regard appuyé.

Rodrigo grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il valait mieux éviter de se fâcher avec les grandes villes italiennes si ils voulaient continuer à se battre contre les Sforza. Ils allaient déjà devoir affronter Milan et Forli pour cela. Le soutien de Naples, Florence et Venise, où du moins leurs inactions, serait précieuses, sinon capitales si ils voulait triompher. Ils s'était assurés les deux premières, restait à contenter Venise, mais aussi à voir ce qu'elle demandait. Le pape s'occuperait de cela avec brio, Cesare n'en doutait pas un instant.

Le visage du pape s'éclaira soudain et il fit un geste du bras devant lui en s'exclamant avec tendresse :

- Ah, la jeune mariée fait son apparition !

Cesare tourna la tête et il l'a vit entrant dans le couloir. Rayonnante de beauté, souriante. Magnifique. La déesse Vénus elle-même aurait honte d'elle en la regardant. Cesare se raidit à ses pensées et détourna le regard. Mais cela était inutile, il le savait bien.

Seigneur, il était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter éternellement. Quand il s'était éveillé, il avait fait très attention à ne pas la réveiller. Pas seulement pour éviter une conversation, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dit un mot en la voyant s'éveiller doucement entre ses draps, nue, belle comme jamais. Il se serait simplement déshabillé à nouveau afin de faire en sorte que son sourire reste sur ses lèvres, de la contenter à nouveau.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas et c'est pour cela qu'il est parti. Ces dernières heures, il avait essayé de se plonger dans le travail et les affaires d'états mais cela n'avait pas réussie à le détourner de ses pensées. Pas totalement, en tout cas. Des images brûlantes étaient réapparues dans son esprit, une saveur délicieuse s'était fait sentir sur sa langue à quelque moment perdu. Et tout cela était le fruit d'un péché. Certainement le plus condamnable qu'il ait commis.

Il aurait du dire non. Il aurait du la repousser, la faire quitter la pièce pendant qu'il était encore temps. Elle l'aurait haïe, certainement. Il lui aurait brisé le cœur, assurément, et cela l'aurait détruit mais cela aurait été mieux pour elle. Quand bien même il allait passer sa vie dans un abîme de souffrance à l'idée de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre, de la savoir vivant dans cette maudite Naples, au moins son âme aurait garder ce qui lui restait de pureté. Cette pureté déjà si malmenée par son précédent mari et par leurs complots et machinations.

Cesare se fichait bien que son âme vive dans la souffrance. Mais que la sienne soit tourmentée à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait, cela le tuait. Pourtant, il en était responsable. Il avait été égoïste et faible la nuit dernière. Faisant passer ses envies et son désir avant sa conscience et sa prudence. Lucrezia était en danger, à présent. Autant spirituellement que physiquement.

« Pauvre naïf, tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle le désirait ? Tu ne l'a pas condamné, tu l'a libéré » se moqua la voix dans sa tête.

Il eut envie de prendre un poignard et de se l'enfoncer dans la tempe pour la faire à cet instant. Lucrezia. Ce nom lui brûlait l'esprit. Il s'était interdit de penser à ce nom durant toute la matinée, il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à elle, mais il suffisait qu'elle réapparaisse pour que toute sa volonté… vole en éclats. Il aurait voulu aller vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser devant le monde entier, devant le pape, afin que tout le monde puisse voir à qui elle _appartenait. _Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Et cette certitude le mettait autant en rage que le souvenir de leurs ébats le tourmentait, autant par leur beauté que par leur péché.

« Elle est ma soeur, ma _petite soeur, _bon sang… ». Sa chair et son sang. Il l'avait touché alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, une enfant, la tenant dans ses bras, la protégeant toujours. Lui qui l'avait vu grandir, passant de nourrisson à enfant, d'enfant à jeune fille, puis de jeune fille à femme… Penser à elle comme une amante lui donnait le sentiment d'être un monstre. Et le souvenir de l'avoir toucher à la manière d'un amant faisait de lui un monstre. Un monstre bien plus terrible et plus pervers que leur cher frère Juan. Peut-être est-ce lui qui aurait du mourir cette nuit-là, finalement.

- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? Demanda Rodrigo tandis que Lucrezia s'approchait de lui, radieuse. Te sens-tu épanouie ?

Le pape embrassa sa fille et elle rit doucement. Cesare ferma les yeux à son rire. Le même rire qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, chaude, douce, merveilleuse, alors qu'il était en elle, plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Le même rire qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie, rire qu'il associait jusqu'à alors à celle d'une enfant joyeuse. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendrait, il reverrait les images de la nuit dernière.

Comment un acte qui leur avait procuré tellement de plaisir, qui lui avait donné ce sentiment d'amour… parfait et complet, pouvait-il être aussi contre-nature et ignoble à sa base ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, la nuit dernière. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi tourmenté, à cet instant.

- Oui, père, répondit Lucrezia tandis que le pape tenait les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

Cesare ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête à sa voix pour la regarder. Seigneur, elle était si belle. Il avait tenu cette beauté entre ses bras, la nuit dernière et la voici maintenant devant lui, totalement hors de portée. Son teint était plus frais que jamais, ses yeux plus brillants, plus éclatants. Elle était élégante, comme toujours, dans sa robe parfaitement ajustée. Il l'imagina quittant la chambre, après s'être réveillée seule, retournant discrètement dans la sienne, il imagina les servantes l'habiller, nouant chaque ruban, chaque nœud, chaque corde. Il aurait très bien pu le faire à leur place. L'habiller. La déshabiller… Tous les jours. Soudain, il envia terriblement ses dames de compagnie.

- La vie d'épouse te va bien ! Cette première nuit à-t-elle comblée tout tes désirs ? Dit le pape d'un ton taquin.

Lucrezia rit timidement et baissa les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que le rouge envahissait ses joues. Elle pensait à la même chose que lui, à cet instant. Elle revoyait chaque instant de la nuit passée, comme lui. La nuit de noces… Leur nuit de noces. « Nous n'aurons jamais de mariage, mais nous avons eu notre nuit de noces » pensa Cesare avec d'amertume.

Rodrigo eut un rire évocateur et pinça le menton de Lucrezia en disant avec amusement :

- Oh, nous faisons monter le rouge à tes joues ! Cesare, regarde ta soeur, la mariée rougissante.

Le pape effleura le nez de sa fille, riant toujours, puis la contourna afin de continuer son chemin mais Cesare ne put bouger lorsque Lucrezia plongea son regard dans le sien. Où le captura, cela convenait mieux. Il lisait toutes les questions qui la tourmentaient dans ses yeux.

« Où était-tu, ce matin ? Pourquoi ne me sourie-tu pas ? Pourquoi fuis-tu, encore ? ».

Cesare sentit ses mains trembler légèrement mais il les serra, refusant de se laisser aller à l'émotion. Si il se laissait aller, il allait céder à ses pulsions et lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait, à cet instant. Prendre ses lèvres dans ce couloir. Dévoilant leur amour aux yeux du monde entier, et les condamnant tout les deux. Les yeux de Lucrezia brûlaient autant que la nuit précédente. Il y voyait le même amour, la même passion, le même désir intense. Et le même désespoir, désespoir dont il était responsable, il le savait, et dont il s'en voudrait à tout jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions. Et cela l'achevait.

Cesare suivit brusquement son père, la contournant, prenant soin de ne surtout pas l'effleurer en passant. Cela aurait signé sa perte. Il lui faisait du mal. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et pour cela, il aurait voulu plus que tout aller se jeter du haut du pont sur lequel il avait tué Juan pour aller se noyer dans le Tibre, au même endroit où il avait jeté le corps de son frère. Mais il ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Car il savait que Lucrezia ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Si elle parvenait déjà à lui pardonnez de fuir.

Il ne niait plus ses sentiments. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il n'en était que trop conscient. Conscient d'être condamné d'aimer à tout jamais la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Condamné de la laisser à d'autres hommes qui ne la méritait pas, qui ne la comprenait pas. Condamné à la repousser, encore et encore, à la blesser. Que pourrait-il faire d'autres ? Elle était sa soeur. Sa _soeur, _par tout les diable.

Elle n'avait pas conscience des dangers que leur secret entraînait. Elle l'aimait, et elle ne voyait que cela. C'était ce qu'il y'avait de plus beau en elle. Sa capacité à ne voir que l'amour là où lui voyaient tant d'autres choses sombres tout autour. Mais à cause de cela, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il s'obstinait à la fuir. Elle ne comprendrait jamais que ce n'est que pour la protéger.

Une nuit. Voilà tout ce dont ils devraient se contenter. Car il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise. Jamais. C'était bien trop dangereux. Il avait échoué à la protéger bien trop souvent. Encore une fois la nuit précédente en la compromettant de la pire manière qu'il puisse exister. L'adultère, les enfants illégitimes, tout cela n'était que des bagatelles face à… l'inceste. Ce mot le fit grimacer, ce mot infâme qui faisait trembler le monde de dégoût. Ce mot qui ne convenait absolument pas à leur relation, à leur amour. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient. Et il fallait à tout prix arrêtez cela maintenant. Leur séparation allait le faire souffrir au-delà de l'imaginable. Mais cela aurait un effet bénéfique, dans un sens.

Cesare devait faire en sorte de protéger son corps du bûcher auquel on l'a condamnerait si l'inceste est prouvé. Jamais il n'autoriserait cela. Mais ils avaient déjà été si loin cette nuit… Trop loin. Leurs corps pouvaient être sauvés, mais Cesare craignait qu'il ne soit déjà bien trop tard pour leurs âmes. Car même si il refuserait de la toucher comment un amant à nouveau, il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de l'aimer comme un amant. Il avait déjà essayé d'enterrer ses sentiments, et il n'y était pas parvenu. Et Lucrezia ressentait exactement le même amour. Un amour qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre complètement. Alors il allait falloir le supporter, vivre avec sans jamais plus l'assouvir.

« Bien sur. Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir résister ? A chaque fois qu'elle sera près de toi, tu sentiras son parfum. A chaque fois que tu l'effleuras, tu sentiras comme sa peau est douce. A chaque fois que tu l'as regardera, tu verras ses yeux emplis de désir pour toi. Nous allons voir combien de temps tu sauras résister à cela » Ricana la voix noire, cruelle.

Cesare avait envie d'hurler sa souffrance tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers militaires afin d'aller s'entraîner. Mais cela ne lui calmerait pas l'esprit. Tout en lui hurlait de frustration, de douleur. Plus de culpabilité, étrangement. Il était résigné. Un monstre ne pouvait changer sa nature. Son amour pour Lucrezia le tourmenterait à tout jamais et cet amour, qui est si pure et si beau à la base, serait sa punition pour le ressentir. Son châtiment. Tout comme il serait aussi celui de Lucrezia.

« Ma soeur… Au final, je crois bien que nous brûlerons tout deux en enfer pour cela ».

* * *

><p>Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ?<p>

Lucrezia sentit le désespoir menacer de l'envahir tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, le cœur battant la chamade dans la poitrine. Elle se battait de toutes ses forces, à la fois contre les larmes et contre la rage. Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol, laissant son chagrin éclater. Tout comme elle mourrait d'envie de faire demi tour et de suivre Cesare afin de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Dire qu'elle avait été si heureuse il y à peine quelques minutes ! Quand elle s'était réveillée, seule, après cette nuit si… parfaite, cette nuit qu'elle avait tant attendu, elle avait eu un léger pressentiment et elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas là, mais elle s'était rassurée en se disant qu'on avait du le faire appeler très tôt et qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'éveiller.

Alors elle avait senti un bonheur parfait l'envahir. Elle avait envie de chanter, de danser, de montrer sa joie au monde entier. Elle n'avait pas penser un seul instant à Alfonso, et l'idée d'aller le voir ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit tant ses pensées était dirigés vers un tout autre homme. Cesare.

Enfin ! Enfin, il avait acceptait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! Elle l'avait vu en lui hier soir, elle l'avait senti dans chacune de ses caresses, dans son regard qui la dévorait. L'amour le rongeait autant qu'elle et ils avaient enfin pu le partager, le montrer, le vivre totalement cette nuit. Lucrezia ignorait comment ils allait faire exactement mais ils allait trouver un moyen, maintenant. Elle avait bien réussi à voir Paolo sans que Giovanni Sforza le remarque. Alors ce serait encore plus facile pour Cesare et elle, qui n'avait pas d'excuse à trouver pour se retrouver seuls, étant donnée qu'ils était frères et sœurs.

Elle ne parvenait plus à culpabiliser à ce sujet. Leurs naissances avaient été une mauvaise blague du destin mais il fallait vivre avec. Cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et que c'est pour cela que personne n'arrivait à les contenter réellement. Lucrezia voyait son avenir tout tracé, à cet instant. Son mariage avec Alfonso ne serait qu'une manière d'être tranquille. Et à cet instant, elle se moquait bien que le mariage coule avec Naples, alors que cela l'avait tourmenté i peines quelques heures. Non, elle était sereine et heureuse, enthousiaste pour l'avenir. Car elle savait que son avenir serait avec Cesare, maintenant.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croise dans le couloir, alors qu'il marchait avec leur père.

Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient rien dire ni rien faire devant leur père. Pourtant… Il était devenu tendu comme un arc et ne l'avait pas tout de suite regardé. Et quand ils avaient enfin croisé leurs regards, ce n'est pas le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle y trouva. Mais de la culpabilité, de la frustration, de la colère même. Elle en avait presque sous le choc. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qui lui rende son sourire, à ce qu'il lui dit tout son amour par ses yeux, comme elle avait l'intention de faire...

Tout son bonheur, toute sa sérénité avait volé en éclats. Et maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait, elle était déchirée entre le chagrin qui menaçait de l'engloutir et la colère qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Il prenait la fuite, encore une fois… Seigneur, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne changerait jamais leur amour ? Que c'était le seul moyen d'être heureux ensemble ? Que devait-elle dire, qu'elle était la solution ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour convaincre son frère. Enfin le convaincre de cesser de rejeter leur amour. De la rejeter, elle.

Il avait dit qu'il ferait son bonheur. Il le lui avait promis. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à faire son malheur et à être la cause de son chagrin, alors qu'il serait si facile pour lui de la rendre heureuse ! Mais il refusait et la blessait, encore et encore. Il était l'homme qui lui avait fait le plus de bien dans sa vie. Et il commençait à être celui qui l'a faisait le plus souffrir.

Lucrezia réalisa qu'elle s'était complètement bercée d'illusions et qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Si il avait été dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle, il ne serait pas parti ce matin, qu'importe ce qui l'aurait appelé. Il serait resté, il lui aurait sourit et lui aurait murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle avait tellement envie d'y croire qu'elle… qu'elle s'était menti à elle-même. Pendant quelques heures. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Cesare pour briser son bonheur. Bonheur qu'il avait pourtant crée…

Quand elle fut seule, Lucrezia pleura. Pendant des heures, lui semble-t-il. Puis ses larmes laissèrent place à la rage et elle prit ce qui lui tomba sous la main – un vase en forme de la déesse Athéna – et elle jeta l'objet contre le mur, où il se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle haleta quelques instants, observant les morceaux brisés sur le sol. Ce vase était comme son cœur. En miettes.

Pourtant, il l'aimait. Cela aussi, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il se battait autant contre lui-même que contre elle. Si ce n'est plus contre lui-même. Il l'aimait, passionnément, férocement, il le lui avait prouvé hier soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de vivre cet amour. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Combien de temps devrait-elle l'attendre ? Seule, déplorée, malheureuse ? Voilà déjà si longtemps qu'elle attendait… Elle pensa soudainement à Alfonso, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur dispute. Quel joyeux mariage… Lorsque son père lui avait demandé pour sa première nuit, elle avait eu envie de rire tellement c'était ironique. Sa nuit de noces avec Alfonso avait été un désastre total. Mais sa nuit de noces avec Cesare avait été merveilleuse. Avec le seul homme qu'elle aime réellement et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Et le seul homme capable de lui briser le cœur ainsi.

Un jour, sa mère lui avait dit « Aimer, c'est souffrir. Aimer, c'est accepter de souffrir. Avec joie, même ». A chaque fois qu'elle avait aimée avec passion, elle avait souffert tout autant. Et Cesare est son plus grand amour. Et sa plus grande souffrance. Elle voudrait le haïr. Lui hurler sa haine. Mais elle n'avait pas de haine, bien sur. Jamais elle ne pourrait le haïr. C'était uniquement de la colère. Une colère sourde.

Que allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, et son frère devait bien en avoir conscience. Jamais ils ne pourraient redevenir ceux qu'ils étaient avant de passer cette nuit ensemble. Juste un frère et une soeur. C'était impossible, cela. Est-ce qu'il… ne lui parlerait plus jamais ? L'avait-elle définitivement perdu, cette nuit ?

Lucrezia alla s'allonger dans son lit mais les larmes ne vinrent plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais accepter cela. C'était impossible. Elle sentait l'abîme poindre, là, juste sous la surface de ses sentiments. Le même abîme dans lequel elle s'était perdue lorsque Paolo est mort. Si elle se laissait aller à penser que tout était brisé, perdu entre Cesare et elle, elle sombrerait et définitivement, cette fois.

Il fallait encore se battre. Si il le fallait, elle se battrait toute une vie entière contre Cesare pour le lui faire accepter ce qu'il ressentait et enfin vivre leur amour, même si ils devait à jamais rester cacher. Il ne partait pas tout de suite pour la France, pas plus qu'elle n'allait partir dans l'heure pour Naples. Il n'était pas question de se quitter dans ces termes. A un moment où un autre, elle trouverait l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Aimer, c'est souffrir. Aimer, c'est accepter de souffrir. Avec joie » Et L'amour égale la souffrance. Seigneur. Elle n'avait eu conscience à quel point sa mère avait raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car elle savait qu'en s'accrochant à Cesare, elle souffrirait toute sa vie. Et pourtant, elle accueillerait cette souffrance avec bonheur. Car au moins, elle ne le perdrait pas. Jamais.


End file.
